<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Bloom by Hewritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425931">The Last Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewritesstuff/pseuds/Hewritesstuff'>Hewritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Bloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewritesstuff/pseuds/Hewritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet The Hales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thunder rumbled in the sky as a young girl sits at the back of her parents car, watching as the heavy rain hits her side of the car window.</p><p>She turns her head forward and sees her father clutching the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>He keeps murmuring to himself, his face clearly shows his anxiety as his eyes move back and forth from the windshield of their car to the rear-view mirror.</p><p>Her and her father make eye contact for a split second before she turns her head back to her side of the car window.</p><p>They pass by a sign.</p><p>“Town Valentine,” the big sign says, “Population: 30.”</p><p>The little girl sighed.</p><p>“We’re almost there sweetheart.” Her father says.</p><p>The car turns a corner and she sits up to see many houses pass before they stop at the end of the road where a house sits idly.</p><p>The weather still cloudy but the heavy rain has stopped completely.</p><p>Her father sighed in relief before getting out of the car and then walking towards her side and opening it with haste.</p><p>He stretches his hand out for her to take and they quickly made their way towards the house.</p><p>Hale, it says on the mailbox in front of the yard. </p><p>She notices a cop car, parked on the driveway.</p><p>Once they reached the doorstep, her father knocked on the door and a man with brown coloured skin and tired eyes opens it.</p><p>“Hart? What are you doing here?” The man at the door says to her father.</p><p>“Z, I don’t have much time...”</p><p>The two adults begin to talk but she didn’t pay any attention as her father gently pushes her inside.</p><p>A young boy comes running down the stairs of the house, curiousness reflected in his brown eyes, just like the man at the door.</p><p>He stops directly in front of her and he smiles, his two front teeth missing.</p><p>“Hi! My name is Syren,” He says. “What’s yours?”</p><p>She smiles in return. “Rein.” </p><p>“I have to go Z.” The familiar voice of her father makes her turn back to the front door of the house, it was urgent.</p><p>The other man, who Rein presumes is Syren’s father nods in understanding. His expression grim.</p><p>Her father looks at her with tears in his eyes as he kneels down to her level, beckoning her to walk towards him.</p><p>Rein does so and stops in front of him.</p><p>“Rein,” he starts, “be a good girl and listen to Mr Hale alright?” </p><p>She nods in understanding. </p><p>“Daddy’s just gonna go see Mommy and we’ll come back to pick you up once everything is okay again.”</p><p>Her father reassures her, even though he looks like he doesn’t believe a word he’s spouting from his own mouth.</p><p>Her father then looks back up to Mr Hale before standing up and walking back to their car.</p><p>Rein feels a hand lightly touch her shoulder, pulling her back in the house before Mr Hale shuts the door.</p><p>Rein goes to a nearby window as she watches her father drive off, the car disappearing into the darkness of the night.</p><p>“Hey.” Syren says as he stands next to her.</p><p>“Hi.” Rein replies timidly.</p><p>“Your daddy seems nice. He’ll come back.” Syren says with confidence.</p><p>She turns towards the other boy and smiles before nodding.</p><p>Just then they heard a baby cry upstairs the same time as the lights in the house start to flicker.</p><p>“It’s okay. That happens a lot.” Syren reassures her.</p><p>Mr Hale then calls out for the both of them to come upstairs. </p><p>Syren runs up while Rein takes her time, admiring the pictures on the walls as she takes each step.</p><p>She notices a picture of Mr Hale and his wife in the first portrait.</p><p>As she passes by more, she sees Syren with his parents before reaching the top of the stairs where there’s a huge family portrait of The Hales together with their latest addition staring back at her.</p><p>“Rein?” The girl jolts in surprise as Mr Hale rounds the corner of the second floor of the house.</p><p>He points towards the end of the hall.<br/>
“You’ll be sleeping in the same room with Syren for a little while, I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>Rein smiles at Mr Hale and nods as she makes her way.</p><p>Syren’s already in his bed, with a stuffed wolf in his arms.</p><p>That night proved to be difficult for Rein as she twisted and turned in her bed, having vivid nightmares of her parents screaming in pain.</p><p>She feels something or somebody shaking her, trying to wake her up. </p><p>She hears her name over and over again before she finally opens her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome To Town Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rein wakes up to see Syren hovering over her.</p>
<p>He’s wearing his usual one piece suit, today’s colour being maroon.</p>
<p>“Good morning Sleeping Beauty.” Syren says sarcastically as he steps back, hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>Rein groans and turns her head, checking her alarm clock.</p>
<p>Ten am.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” She curses to herself as she gets out of bed, late for work again.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go down to the kitchen and make some toast and coffee because you look like shit.” Syren says as he watches Rein get up and head towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.</p>
<p>She only waves her hand in response as she prepares for another day.</p>
<p>By the time Rein got ready in her clothes of the day and walks down towards the kitchen where Syren is, the latter is already biting into his toast.</p>
<p>He casually slides a cup of coffee towards Rein, who sits down and thanks him as she takes her first sip of energy for the day.</p>
<p>“So, last night a random out of towner dropped by the bar and was very upset by our services. She asked for the manager.” Syren tells Rein who nods as she takes a bite out of her toast.</p>
<p>Syren then continues, “Then of course I walk out to see what hell’s going on. She took one look at me and scoffed, as if a brown skinned asian man can’t run a bar of all places.” </p>
<p>“Another Karen?” Rein asked.</p>
<p>“Who else would it be, am I right?” Syren finishes up his breakfast and heads to the kitchen sink next to the dining table to wash his dirty dishes.</p>
<p>“Then I told her, very nicely, to get out of my bar. She then decides that it’s her right to stay and disrupt everyone’s night before calling the cops.” Syren sighed.</p>
<p>Rein snorts at that. “She must’ve been very shocked when they actually came for the call.”</p>
<p>Syren turns to her and smirked. “Having dad as the Sheriff does have its perks. The look on her face as she stuttered was everything.”</p>
<p>“How are you and your dad by the way? Was it awkward yesterday?” Rein says as she finishes up her coffee.</p>
<p>Syren shrugged. “Beats me. Once the Karen started grabbing her stuff, I went back into my office.”</p>
<p>Rein nods in understanding.</p>
<p>“But I’m supposed to go to the station today. Dad asked for a favour by text earlier and when I asked what it was, he just said to come down.” Syren finishes wiping his hands with a washcloth.</p>
<p>“You sure you’ll be okay? I can go down to the station with you, if you want.” Rein tells her best friend.</p>
<p>Syren shakes his head in response. “No, I think I’ll be fine. You need to get to work and open up your flower shop, I’m sure the old ladies of Valentine are waiting for you right now.” </p>
<p>Rein rolled her eyes at that. “Sucks to always be working alone sometimes, but I can’t be bothered to hire another employee. You know how I like to run things, someone new would just ruin everything.”</p>
<p>Syren snorts at that as he grabs his car keys and jiggles them in Rein’s face as he walks by her. </p>
<p>“Sucks to be you. I’ll see you later, bye!” </p>
<p>Rein laughs as her friend walks out the door. She looks down at her dirty dishes and sighed, it’s gonna be another long day.</p>
<p>Sheriff Hale sits at his desk, staring down at the two newcomers.</p>
<p>Henry and Hayden Hernandez. A brother-sister duo, new to the town.</p>
<p>The only difference is Henry works as a Private Investigator while his older sister is just along for the ride.</p>
<p>The two caramel coloured skinned siblings now sit in front of him because of a recent case that Henry picked up not too long ago.</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me that someone tipped you off over a possible murder in my town and now you want to stay here for a couple of weeks to see if there’s an off chance that it could be true”</p>
<p>“Correct?” Sheriff Hale says to the Hernandez siblings.</p>
<p>Henry nodded while Hayden merely shrugged in response.</p>
<p>“Alright then, I hope our town’s motel is a cozy stay for the both of you.” The Sheriff smiles to his guests.</p>
<p>“Thank you Sheriff,” Henry says. “Oh and the job for Hayden, is it settled?” </p>
<p>Sheriff chuckles and looks at Hayden. “I think you might be very happy with the temporary job judging by your impressive resume.”</p>
<p>A knock brings everyone’s attention to the door as it opens and Syren walks into the office.</p>
<p>The maroon suited man stops at the door as he notices the two new faces.</p>
<p>“Hello? I didn’t think we were going to have an audience today.” Syren sighed but smiles nonetheless to not seem rude towards the guests.</p>
<p>“Syren, I want you to meet-“ the Sheriff begins but was cut off by Henry who quickly got up and held his hand out to introduce himself to his son.</p>
<p>“Henry!” </p>
<p>Syren jumps a little bit at the suddenness of this stranger. </p>
<p>He quickly settles himself as he reaches out to shake Henry’s hand. </p>
<p>“I mean, my name is Henry Hernandez and that’s my sister Hayden.” Henry finishes awkwardly as he takes a step back, realising how upfront he was.</p>
<p>Syren finally sees what Henry was wearing. A white henley with a leather jacket on, along with a pair of blue jeans and boots. </p>
<p>A tragic contrast to his one piece suit.</p>
<p>His eyes traveled to Hayden who merely wiggled her fingers with a smile at him.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” He says then looks at the Sheriff. “You wanted to see me?” </p>
<p>Sheriff nods and stands up from his chair. </p>
<p>“Yes, I called in a favour earlier. Hayden here needs a job while they’re both here in town for business and I was hoping she could work at your bar.” </p>
<p>The Sheriff finishes while Syren clears his throat and straightens his suit jacket.</p>
<p>“Of course but can we talk first? In private.” He says not so subtly hinting Henry and Hayden to leave the room.</p>
<p>The siblings got the hint as they took their things and walked out of the office.</p>
<p>“We’ll be outside if you need us.” Henry awkwardly finishes as he closes the door.</p>
<p>The room was then silent and tense as Syren stood idly by the door.</p>
<p>The Sheriff watched his son quietly as Syren walks past their family portraits hanging on the wall.</p>
<p>Syren’s dress shoes tapping on the hard wooden floor of the Sheriff’s office.</p>
<p>He stops at one picture. The image of his mother staring back at him, her smile giving him a sense of comfort before a flash of horror appears in his mind briefly.</p>
<p>“Would you like some coffee?” His father’s voice cuts through the air, making him blink the horrid memory away.</p>
<p>He turns towards his father. “I’m good, had some before coming here.” </p>
<p>He then pulls out of one of the chairs and sits down.</p>
<p>Both men now facing each other properly after what felt like decades even though they’ve seen each other the night before.</p>
<p>“How’ve you been doing?” His father asked.</p>
<p>“You could’ve told me that Hayden needed a job through the phone instead of making me come all the way here.” Syren responded, ignoring the question.</p>
<p>The Sheriff sighed. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see you. I thought we could’ve settled this last night but you were gone when I turned back.”</p>
<p>Syren scoffed. “Yeah well that Karen decided to ruin everyone’s time and I still had a lot of work to do. I thought you guys had it handled so I went back to my office.”</p>
<p>Sheriff nodded glumly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Syren proceeds to stand up from his seat. “It was good catching up but I gotta go back to work and-“</p>
<p>“Can’t a father just talk to his son?” The Sheriff interrupted.</p>
<p>Syren froze.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did wrong. I wish I could take it back but I’ll never know if you don’t talk to me.”</p>
<p>Syren stares back at his father, his stoic expression revealing his true emotion. Hurt.</p>
<p>His son was hurt and he’ll never understand why and how he caused it.</p>
<p>“You’ll never understand.” Syren says before turning his back towards his father and walks towards the door.</p>
<p>“Yes because everything that’s lead up to this is my fault, I’m a horrible father.” The Sheriff spits out.</p>
<p>Syren freezes again, the door just an arm’s length away from him. He closes his eyes and let’s out a short breathe of air.</p>
<p>He turns towards his father, his face calm yet his eyes were full of rage.</p>
<p>Zachary Hale was a man of power. He never feared anything in his life. </p>
<p>He’s the Sheriff of his home town. </p>
<p>He lost his wife.</p>
<p>He watched one of his sons go back and forth into rehab for the abuse of drugs after losing their mother.</p>
<p>Zachary Hale never feared anything until now.</p>
<p>He sees the pure anger and hatred reflected in the eyes of his son. </p>
<p>He can feel the energy in the room becoming more dense by the second. Unbalanced.</p>
<p>He felt like he was drowning until he wasn’t and he looked back at his son who was wiping tears from his face.</p>
<p>Syren sighed.</p>
<p>“You just let Jericho know that I miss him.” He said before walking out the door.</p>
<p>The Sheriff quickly sat down on his chair, completely dumbfounded.</p>
<p>Syren walks out of the door to see the Hernandez siblings sitting in the waiting room, talking in the corner.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He calls out to them, making them jump and separate. <br/>“Sorry about the delay but I was just going through the details with my dad.”</p>
<p>“The Sheriff’s your dad?” Henry asks, shocked.</p>
<p>Syren smiled and nodded before turning to Hayden.</p>
<p>“So, what position are you interested in for the bar?”</p>
<p>Hayden tilts her head in confusion. “I thought the both of you were discussing it earlier?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but I’d rather hear it from you plus we kinda got carried away with our father-son bonding time.” Syren chuckled, not exactly lying.</p>
<p>Hayden smiles, not buying it at all. </p>
<p>“I would like to work as a bartender for your bar. I’ve got the skills, I’ll send you my resume.” </p>
<p>Syren smiles. “Sure, I’ll check them out later. Shall we head out?” </p>
<p>The siblings nodded and followed him out of the police station.</p>
<p>“You guys got a ride?” </p>
<p>“No, we walked here from the motel. Our bikes are parked there and it wasn’t that far from the station anyway.” Henry replied.</p>
<p>Syren nodded. “Well I’ll be heading off to the bar soon, I can give you a ride. I just have to stop by a friend’s shop first, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“None at all.” Hayden replied as they quickly got into his car and drove off.</p>
<p>Rein stands by the window of her shop, staring outside.</p>
<p>Not a lot of folks were coming in today, which meant another five hour shift of boredom.</p>
<p>She really should hire employees.</p>
<p>A familiar car then parks outside her shop as she sees Syren get out with two new faces joining him.</p>
<p>A man and a woman.</p>
<p>Though she was more focused on the latter who has shiny long black hair, caramel skin and an outfit that looks like she just came out from Grease the musical.</p>
<p>Still works for her.</p>
<p>“Rein?” </p>
<p>A familiar voice brings her out of her stupor.</p>
<p>She looks back at the Syren with the other two in tow.</p>
<p>“Hey, how can I help you? You don’t usually come by at this time.” Rein says, trying to be nonchalant.</p>
<p>Syren squints suspiciously at his best friend. </p>
<p>“I’m bringing these two to the bar but thought it’d be good to stop by and introduce you to them too.”</p>
<p>Henry and Hayden then stepped in and introduced themselves.</p>
<p>“Hernandez? Are you both married?” Rein asked, hoping it wasn’t the case.</p>
<p>Hayden tilts her head back and laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh god no. I’m a lesbian and he’s gay, not to mention that we’re siblings. That’s just messed up if it were true.” </p>
<p>Rein blushed and chuckled awkwardly for assuming so but a little part of her was happy to know that.</p>
<p>“Right.” Syren says. “We’ll be heading off now, come by the bar tonight for drinks with us okay?” </p>
<p>Rein nods. “Sure, will see you three tonight.”</p>
<p>Syren and Henry decide to make the first move out of the shop while Hayden stands by looking at some of the flowers.</p>
<p>“What’s this one called?” Hayden says, pointing to a  flower with white petals and a yellow middle.</p>
<p>Rein rounds around the counter and stands next to Hayden. She picks up the flower gently and examines it.</p>
<p>“It’s a daisy.” She stares at the beauty. “They’re meant to symbolise innocence, purity and new beginnings.”</p>
<p>She looks up from the flower to see that Hayden had been staring at her the whole time, which made her jump in surprise and letting the daisy fall from her hands.</p>
<p>Hayden quickly picks it up from the floor and hands it back to her. “Sorry, looks like one of the petals came off.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay.” Rein says reassuringly. “It just shows that we have to be gentle with them.”</p>
<p>She puts the flower back and takes the petal to throw it away but a hand stops her.</p>
<p>Hayden lets go of her, smiling sheepishly. “Do you mind if I have it?”</p>
<p>Rein raises her eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“I just want to keep in my wallet, you know for good luck.” Hayden explained.</p>
<p>Rein chuckled at that. “I think you need a four leaf clover for that but sure, for good luck.” </p>
<p>She hands the petal to Hayden and when their hands touch again, she feels energy flow into her.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll see you again tonight then?”</p>
<p>Rein smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p>
<p>Hayden smiles and she turns to walk out but stops when Rein called out for her.</p>
<p>“Hayden!” The woman turns towards the florist.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Town Valentine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discovery (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rein notices the time on the clock was nearing six, so she starts to clean up her store before heading down to the bar to join the others.</p>
<p>She starts shifting the potted plants near the window before settling on the daisy that had its petal drop earlier.</p>
<p>She sighed and touches it but flinches back when it started glowing, a green-like aura surrounding it.</p>
<p>She didn’t get to see what happens next when the bell from the front entrance of the store dings, indicating someone has walked in.</p>
<p>Rein looks away from the plant to see a familiar face enter the store, Jericho.</p>
<p>The town’s small so everyone knows of Jericho Hale.</p>
<p>The younger son of the Sheriff out of the two boys. Twenty years old and had ran into problems after the death of his mother.</p>
<p>Some of the older town folk think he’s trouble and drags down the Hale family name after having an issue with substance abuse.</p>
<p>Neither his father or brother think that though, all of them grieved differently.</p>
<p>Jericho did feel guilty for bringing trouble to his family so he agreed when his father told him that he was going to rehab. He was only eighteen.</p>
<p>Syren downright opposed that decision but ultimately couldn’t do anything since he was still living in his father’s home, which lead to him moving out a year after with Rein.</p>
<p>Zachary Hale was alone until Jericho came back, feeling and looking a lot better than he did two years prior.</p>
<p>Although now he looks a little tired, dark bags under his eyes.</p>
<p>He looks around before his eyes settling on Rein and he perked up.</p>
<p>“Hey sis!” Rein smiled at that, proud to be the older step sibling that he always counted on when Syren was too busy with school or work.</p>
<p>Rein walks up to him and they both hugged.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Jer?” Rein asks using the nickname she’s used ever since they were kids.</p>
<p>Jericho smiled sheepishly at her. <br/>“I’ve actually been looking for a job, so many of the other store owners turned me down because of whatever happened in the past.”</p>
<p>Rein frowned at that, the incident happened years ago and the townspeople still couldn’t let it go.</p>
<p>“So I went to dad for advice and he said I either go to the bar or the flower store.” <br/>Jericho fidgets awkwardly. “I haven’t that much experience in finding jobs or even working in general and the bar seems like it’s always packed, which doesn’t help my anxiety.”</p>
<p>Jericho begins to trail off, the nervousness practically building up before Rein puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.</p>
<p>“Hey, I get it” she tells the boy, “and I’m more than happy to have you come in and work for me. Your brother always makes fun when I complain about working alone so this is a great opportunity for you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jericho says excitedly, his eyes practically shining. <br/>“That’s awesome! Though I don’t have much experience with plants either.”</p>
<p>Rein chuckles at that. <br/>“No worries, I got you covered.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, I’m closing the store soon and then I’ll be heading down to the bar to have some drinks with your brother and two new additions to the town. You should come with, it’ll be a nice small reunion.” <br/>Rein smiles at Jericho, who only nods excitedly at that.</p>
<p>She tells him to wait by her car while she closes up shop.</p>
<p>Rein starts to switch off the remaining lights when she sees the daisy from earlier that completely slipped her mind.</p>
<p>The daisy still looks the same, one petal gone.</p>
<p>No green light emitting from it again.</p>
<p>She chalks it up as exhaustion after a day’s of work before shrugging it off, locking up the store and getting in the car with Jericho to head to the bar.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••</p>
<p>The Hale Bar had been around for years.</p>
<p>It settled right at the entrance of Town Valentine so visitors can enjoy a drink or two before heading to the town’s motel.</p>
<p>The current owner, Syren Hale, took over after the previous owner, his mother, passed.</p>
<p>His father had wanted someone else to take over, a random town folk but Syren insisted that he took the job so that he could honour his mother in some way.</p>
<p>Eventually, Zachary relented and let his son do what he needed to do so that he didn’t fall into despair like his younger brother did.</p>
<p>Zachary couldn’t see both his sons suffer.</p>
<p>While Jericho fell into a life of substance abuse, Syren busied himself with the bar.</p>
<p>The employees that worked for his mother were more than happy to show him the ropes before he eventually got the hang of it and went beyond their expectations with his workload.</p>
<p>He was only twenty-five then, now twenty-seven.</p>
<p>As the years went by, almost all of the original employees retired except one.</p>
<p>Trent, the bartender.</p>
<p>He was in his early sixties, thinking of retiring.</p>
<p>He’s seen the current Hale grow up ever since he could walk.</p>
<p>The Sheriff, then Deputy, would bring little Syren to the bar after work to see his mother.</p>
<p>Mrs Hale would work till closing so sometimes she didn’t have time to take care of her children until Jericho was born.</p>
<p>Trent would eventually see her less often at work, taking care of baby Jericho at home.</p>
<p>The employees have expressed their concern and that they didn’t mind her bringing Jericho to work since she had the office to herself.</p>
<p>She only smiled at that.</p>
<p>Though he always found it weird that the lights in the bar would flicker every time Jericho would cry, he merely shrugged it off as faulty wiring and Mrs Hale being wary of the state of the bar around her children.</p>
<p>Trent was busy cleaning the remaining glasses in the sink before noticing Syren walk in the bar with two new faces in tow.</p>
<p>“Hi Trent” Syren greets him. “Could you give our two guests drinks while I get some paperwork from my office?”</p>
<p>Trent chuckled. “Coming right up sir.”</p>
<p>“I told you to drop the sir crap.”<br/>Syren complained while rolling his eyes at his bartender.<br/>“You’re three times my senior.”</p>
<p>Trent smirked at that.<br/>“It doesn’t matter what our ages are, you have a higher position than I. So, I’ll call you sir because I want to.”</p>
<p>“If you say so old man.” Syren chuckled before taking his leave.</p>
<p>Trent passed two bottles of cold beer to the newcomers and watched as they went to sit by in the corner of the bar where the comfortable red leather cushions were.</p>
<p>He was glad Syren didn’t change any of the decor, probably conserving any memories of his mother that he could.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Syren walked out of his office with paperwork in his hands. Seems like the young manager had planned to employ one of the newcomers.</p>
<p>Trent hummed in approval as he wipes the bar counter with a cloth.</p>
<p>He planned to retire soon so it’s definitely good that they would get a new face.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••</p>
<p>“So,” Syren starts as he reads up on Hayden’s resume, “You actually have an impressive resume to say the least.”</p>
<p>Hayden only smirked at that as Syren began listing down her set of skills.</p>
<p>She had spent years of her life traveling to different parts of the world and picked up many skills that has helped her along the way in getting jobs.</p>
<p>Especially considering how Henry decided to become a Private Investigator and take up cases that lead him in different parts of the country.</p>
<p>He doesn’t go out of the country like Hayden did but she’s glad that she’s able to spend more time with her brother and live a slightly slow-paced life.</p>
<p>Syren clears his throat after happily reading up Hayden’s resume.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll be a great fit here. Old man Trent over there has been planning to retire for quite some time now but refuses to because he wants someone worthy of taking his place.” Syren sighed but he still smiled.</p>
<p>Hayden chuckled. <br/>“Sounds a little melodramatic but I’ll be happy to take over his spot. Gotta do something while my little brother here does all his detective work.”</p>
<p>Hayden nudges Henry, who merely shrugged and blushed at that. </p>
<p>Henry’s proud of the work he does and he’s happy having his sister tag along on his adventures around the country.</p>
<p>He just wishes she’d tone it down a little bit around others. Must be big sister things, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Doesn’t help that he’s already embarrassed himself in front of Syren earlier that day. He doesn’t usually like people or have crushes but the man sitting across from him seems to be the exception.</p>
<p>Syren smiled at the two of them, he thinks it’s cute that they have such a tight bond. </p>
<p>He wishes he could have that with his little brother but he always strived to work hard in his job. <br/>To the point that he feels as though he’s been neglecting Jericho all this time and wasn’t strong enough when his brother decided to self medicate.</p>
<p>He’s glad that he has Rein in his life. She plays such a huge part in both the Hale Brothers’ relationship.</p>
<p>She’s the glue that holds them together and he’s forever grateful that she’s had his back for this long.</p>
<p>“Syren?” A familiar voice breaks him from his stupor and he turns to see Rein walking towards their table, Jericho right behind her.</p>
<p>He smiled and hugged them both. Jericho a little longer after not being able to see his little brother for years.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he was banned from going to visit his brother. It was just tense and awkward whenever he visits his father so he put it off for a long time.</p>
<p>He tries not to think about regrets because Jericho seems healthier than he was before and he couldn’t be prouder of his little brother.</p>
<p>•••••••••••••</p>
<p>The five of them sat in the booth and began talking and drinking except Jericho who was only twenty and of course, recovering.</p>
<p>Syren asks Hayden if she would like to start work as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Hayden grinned and clinked her bottle with Syren’s, telling him that she’d be happy to do so.</p>
<p>Just as everything was getting settled, a random patron decided to walk up to the bar and disrupt the evening by shouting at Trent.</p>
<p>Syren sighed before standing up and heading towards the commotion.</p>
<p>He takes a peek at Trent, who looks terrified.</p>
<p> Syren silently fumes. </p>
<p>He’s sick of random out of towners walking into the bar like they own the place.</p>
<p>The ignorance and privilege of the country is suffocating, which is why he’s glad to live in such a rural town.</p>
<p>“Excuse me sir?” Syren starts. “What seems to the problem here?”</p>
<p>The angry man turns towards Syren, who tries hard not to laugh at the man’s outfit.</p>
<p>The man in question was wearing a denim shirt with denim pants, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. </p>
<p>A cowboy. He has to deal with a drunk cowboy tonight.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you? The waiter?” The cowboy says.</p>
<p>Syren snorted. “I’m the manager of this bar. What seems to be the issue?”</p>
<p>The other man merely laughed.</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe, a little brown man like you, are a manager? You think wearing a fancy suit gives you power?” The man steps closer towards Syren.</p>
<p>Syren’s eyebrow twitches at that, the putrid smell of the other man’s breath along with alcohol is overbearing but he only folds his arms in response.</p>
<p>“Sir, I suggest you tell me what the problem is or you and your ragtag of hillbillies can get on your horses and gallop out of this town.” </p>
<p>The man took a step back, shocked that he was being spoken back to. </p>
<p>By a minority, no less.</p>
<p>“You listen here,” the man immediately grabs Syren by the lapel of his suit.</p>
<p>Another hand immediately shoots out and grabs the man’s hand. He releases Syren while wincing in pain.</p>
<p>Syren looks at who just saved him and is surprised to see Hayden staring daggers at the other man.</p>
<p>“He a problem boss?” Hayden asks.</p>
<p>Syren was about to say his thanks but the other man interrupted.</p>
<p>“What the hell? You with the cartel or something? No woman should be this strong.” </p>
<p>Hayden practically growled at the man before tightening her grip on his arm. </p>
<p>The man yelps in pain and his friends immediately get up from their table and start to head towards the commotion.</p>
<p>“You better let him go little missy or else you’ll be in a world of pain.” One of the men warned Hayden.</p>
<p>She snorts in response. <br/>“Really?” Hayden starts mimicking their southern accent. “Golly gee, I hope these boys don’t hurt a little gal like me.” </p>
<p>Syren chuckled behind her. Henry and Jericho began snickering while Rein watched warily.</p>
<p>Hayden sighed dramatically before pushing the cowboy towards his friends. </p>
<p>The man stumbles backwards before rushing forward to land a punch on Hayden but he was kicked in the stomach before he could.</p>
<p>Hayden turns in surprise to see Syren with his foot out before walking in front of her.</p>
<p>“Any of you boys want to dance?” Syren unbuttons his suit jacket before letting Trent take it.</p>
<p>The men stared at him before one of them ran towards Syren, who merely dodged his punch before grabbing the man’s head and slamming it down on a nearby table.</p>
<p>Hayden and Henry were shocked at the shocking display and went “damn” at the same time.</p>
<p>The remaining three men start to get riled up and Syren turns towards Hayden. “You wanna prove to me that you actually have a black belt in karate or are you just gonna stand there?”</p>
<p>Hayden had a wicked grin on her face as she stepped forward. </p>
<p>One of the men takes a beer bottle and smashes it to use as a shiv. </p>
<p>He tries to lunge forward but Hayden merely turned to the side before grabbing his arm and slapping the makeshift shiv from his hand.</p>
<p>She then slaps the man and he falls backward. </p>
<p>Next to her, Syren ducks from a punch before delivering an uppercut right into his enemy’s crotch.</p>
<p>The said man yelled before falling onto his knees and then lying on the floor in pain.</p>
<p>The only person left was the cowboy that started it all. He had great fear and confusion on his face.</p>
<p>Hayden then walks up to him and grabs him by his collar.</p>
<p>“Listen here you little shit.” She growled at him. <br/>“You’re going to get all your friends, get in whatever fucking vehicle you came from and then get the fuck out of this town.” </p>
<p>The man whimpered before nodding.</p>
<p>Hayden, satisfied with the response, lets him go.</p>
<p>The man, now absolutely terrified, quickly went to each of his friends and all of them scrambled out of the bar.</p>
<p>The sound of engines revving up outside could be heard by everyone in the bar.</p>
<p>Trent sighed in relief as he watches them go before taking Syren’s jacket and handing it back to him.</p>
<p>Syren said his thanks before heading back to everyone else.</p>
<p>“Now that was exciting. Haven’t had a fight like that in years.” Syren sighed as he sat down and nursed his drink.</p>
<p>Hayden laughed. “So, impressed with my skills yet boss?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m definitely happy with what you’ve shown tonight,” Syren smirked. “Welcome to the team, you’ll start tomorrow by shadowing Trent all day before taking over his bartending duties.”</p>
<p>Trent smiled as he walks up to their table and handed more drinks. </p>
<p>“Happy to have you pick up the torch, Hayden.” Trent says before leaving the group by themselves.</p>
<p>The five of them cheered and clink their glasses together. Jericho drinking water of course.</p>
<p>Hayden takes a swig from her bottle and notices Rein staring at her.</p>
<p>She winks at Rein, enjoying the faint blush blooming on the other woman’s face.</p>
<p>Rein smiled sheepishly before going back to her drink.</p>
<p>Syren leaves the group for a bit to clean up the mess from their little fight.</p>
<p>He hears someone clear their throat behind him and turns to see Henry.</p>
<p>The other man smiled.</p>
<p>“That was very impressive what you did back there, didn’t think you were the fighting type.” Henry said.</p>
<p>Syren shrugged. “Well when your dad’s a cop, you’re bound to learn some self defense moves.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Henry nodded in understanding, “still feels more than that. You could’ve just let Hayden handle it but you decided to step up instead.”</p>
<p>Syren hummed in response. “Never really thought about it that way. I guess I just wanted to protect everyone, I am their boss after all.”</p>
<p>“Plus, anyone who messes with Trent, gets their nuts punched.” </p>
<p>Henry laughs.<br/>“I hear ya. Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”</p>
<p>“I’m all ears.” Syren smiled at the other man.</p>
<p>Henry nodded. <br/>“I’m actually here in town to work on a new case as you’ve already guessed and I need some insight of how the town works.”</p>
<p>“What do you need me for? I’d think my dad’s more suitable for the job, hell, even Trent over there can give you more information about this town then I can.” Syren questioned Henry.</p>
<p>Henry shook his before folding his arms. <br/>“That may be true but I need someone to keep a low profile but also have enough power in this town to keep everyone off their back while we go snooping around.”</p>
<p>Syren merely stared at the other man before sighing.<br/>“I guess it’s better than staying at the bar all the time and doing constant paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll do it.” Syren smiled.</p>
<p>Henry grinned at that as they shook hands.</p>
<p>A slightly gentle spark runs through the both of them making them let go with a surprised gasp.</p>
<p>Syren blushed before excusing himself while Henry went back to the others, not being able to comprehend as to what just happened between the both of them.</p>
<p>Jericho eyed him suspiciously throughout the night after witnessing his brother being flabbergasted and heading into his office.</p>
<p>Usually he wouldn’t think much of it with anyone else but his brother is not the type to blush or be enamoured by another person.</p>
<p>After an hour or so, the group decided it was time to split up and head back to their respective homes and motels for the night.</p>
<p>A new day will begin and they’ve barely scratched the surface of what’s to come next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Last Bloom - Discovery (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rein walks into her store the next morning with Jericho in tow.</p><p>“Well, happy first day of work! It’s not a lot at the moment with how small our town is but that’s why I love it so much.” Rein tells Jericho as they headed toward the back room to put their belongings and such.</p><p>Jericho chuckled. “Alright, what’s the plan for today boss?” </p><p>“Not much really,” Rein says, “We just have to put some of the plants up for display and then we can start watering the rest.” </p><p>Jericho nods as he follows Rein in positioning random plants in front of the store’s window before he started watering them.</p><p>Rein glances at him now and then. She smiles seeing him manage well on his own before walking back towards the counter.</p><p>She only stops when she realises that the daisy that had a missing petal, looked as if nothing happened to it at all.</p><p>Rein reaches out to the plant and flinches back when it sparkled green, making her recall the events that happened the day before.</p><p>“You alright?” Jericho’s voice breaks her out of her stupor and she turns to see him move to water the daisy.</p><p>Rein nodded. “I’m fine, just a little out of it I guess. Didn’t have my morning coffee that’s all.”</p><p>Jericho nodded as he continued watering other plants. “Alright, I can go get us some coffee to go after I water the plants if you’d like?”</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Rein says curtly as she quickly scrambles behind the counter, using it as an imaginative shield against the unexplainable that sat inches from where she was.</p><p>She takes a deep breath. </p><p>Just gotta focus on work, she tells herself.</p><p>The door of the shop opens and she steadies herself with a smile as customers start to file into the store.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Hayden and Henry walk into Hale’s Bar and were greeted by Trent.</p><p>The pair nodded in response before Henry turned to Hayden.</p><p>“I gotta go talk to Syren about work. You okay on your own?” Henry asks his sister.</p><p>Hayden grinned cheekily at him. “I’ll be fine, it’s not my first rodeo, little brother.” <br/>She reaches up and pinches Henry’s cheek, who in turn swats her hand away making her laugh.</p><p>“Go and have fun with your date.” Hayden teased her brother, who rolled his eyes before walking off.</p><p>“Not a date.” He grumbled making her roll her eyes in return.</p><p>Trent calls out to Hayden from the counter and asks if she’s ready.</p><p>“Lead the way Trent.” Hayden says as she starts to shadow him for the day.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Henry knocks on Syren’s office door before opening it and seeing the other man on his desk signing papers.</p><p>Syren’s dressed in a maroon sweater with thumb holes attached to the sleeves in contrast to the suit he wore the day before.</p><p>Syren looks up from his work and smiles. “Hey, nice to see you again.”</p><p>Henry shuts the door before taking a seat.</p><p>“You too. Nice sweater by the way.” Henry compliments Syren, who merely smiled in response and stares at Henry waiting for the other man to start with his PI work.</p><p>Henry clears his throat awkwardly before sitting up on the chair, feeling the room swallow him up. <br/>For some reason he zones out and just stares back at the other man.</p><p>“Henry?” Syren snapping his fingers making the other man blink in response, realising where he was again. </p><p>Syren stares at Henry with concern. “Are you okay? Do you need something to drink before we start?”</p><p>“Yes please.” Henry says, feeling his throat dry up.<br/>Damn Hayden for making him think this meeting was anything other than work related.</p><p>Syren stood up from his desk to a corner of the office to fetch Henry a cup of water.</p><p>Henry gave a quiet thanks as he was handed his drink and chugged it down, not seeing Syren at the other side staring at him with silent awe at how the other man can down his drink that fast.</p><p>Henry cleared his throat again. “Thank you, I needed that.”</p><p>“No problem.” Syren smiled. “So, how can I be of help in your investigation?”</p><p>Henry pulls out a file from his bag and places them in front of Syren, who picks it up and brisks through some of the documents and pictures inside.</p><p>He stops when a familiar article pops up regarding a disturbing event that happened in a nearby town a few days prior.</p><p>“This article was published two days ago, what does it have to do with your investigation?” Syren asks as he holds it out for Henry to see.</p><p>Henry takes it from the other man. “This was my lead regarding a number of murders that have been happening as of late.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense. This case was ruled out as a suicide, they found the man’s fingerprints on the knife he did it with.” Syren questions the other man.</p><p>Henry sighed. “That’s true, along with the other murders that took place.” </p><p>At Syren’s doubtful gaze, Henry takes out a few pictures of the victims and lays them out on the desk.</p><p>“All the victims were found with knives in their hands and their throats sliced open.” Henry pointed out to Syren. “It could be a coincidence but with each body being found four days between one another, I think we can agree that it’s a little bit suspicious isn’t it?”</p><p>Syren opens his mouth to speak but couldn’t form a single sentence, let alone say a word.</p><p>“I’ve been on this trail of murders for awhile now and with the number of days, I knew I had to get to the next possible place where the killer would be before we reached day four.” Henry explained.</p><p>Syren stared at Henry. “Then why come to me? Why can’t the police help?”</p><p>Henry sighed. “The day my sister and I arrived, we headed straight to the station. I had hoped that maybe they noticed anything or anyone strange lately.”</p><p>“We’re only on day two.” Henry continued. “I realised that if the police were involved then word would go around the whole town and possibly alerting the killer themselves.”</p><p>Syren then speaks up. “Seems like a huge issue for someone like a Private Investigator isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s why I only reached out to your father for help. I’m hopeful we’ll catch the killer if we stay low and not alert the whole town.” Henry further explains.</p><p>“Okay but I have a few questions.” Henry nodded for Syren to go on.</p><p>“What makes you so sure our town is next on the killer’s list and how did you end up taking a big case like this?” Syren asked, hoping to shed more light on the situation.</p><p>Henry nodded in understanding. To drop something as huge as this on someone he just met would raise a lot of questions.</p><p>“Well to put it simply, the first victim was a close friend of mine.” Henry confessed, making Syren’s eyes widen.</p><p>Syren began stammering an apology but Henry puts a hand out indicating that it was not needed.</p><p>“It’s alright. As a Private Investigator, the situation practically called out to me when the cops told us it was suicide.” Henry stopped to take a breath before continuing on.</p><p>“My friend. She was doing well and was happy with her life, it didn’t make any sense until I was clearing out her things and found a journal where she wrote about her days.” Henry pulls out a book and puts it on the desk.</p><p>He flips the book to a certain page and let Syren take a read.</p><p>“Here she mentions that she felt like she was being followed but thought nothing of it, most likely her imagination playing with her.” Henry sums up as Syren continued reading.</p><p>Henry continued. “That was two days before her body was found. The day before her death, I had a missed a call from her. When I went to check the voicemail she left me, all I could hear was her frantic breathing and crying before it ended.”</p><p>Syren put the book down and looks at the other man, shocked. “Did the cops say anything about the call?”</p><p>Henry shook his head. “They just said that she was probably on drugs and was hallucinating everything before she took her own life.” </p><p>“She was taking anxiety medication sure but hallucinations were definitely not a side effect. I checked it out.” Henry said.</p><p>Syren nodded. “I know you don’t want to hear it but I am sorry that it happened to you.” </p><p>Henry gave the other man a small smile and nodded in appreciation.</p><p>A small rumble could be heard and Syren’s face heats up realising it was coming from his stomach.</p><p>“Hungry?” Henry asks which makes the other man’s face even redder.</p><p>Henry chuckled. “There’s a diner a few miles out of town. You wanna go there and grab a proper meal while we discuss our partnership even further?”</p><p>“That sounds great actually.” Syren says. “There’s only so much chips you can eat here at the bar to fill your stomach these days.” </p><p>They gathered up the remaining documents and pictures before keeping them in Henry’s bag.</p><p>The two then set off, telling Trent and Hayden that they were grabbing a bite to eat and would be gone for awhile.</p><p>Trent nodded while Hayden gave a shit-eating grin in response before winking at her little brother who blushed before walking out of the bar.</p><p>“We can take my bike.” Henry pointed out to Syren who stared at the motorcycle nervously.</p><p>Henry noticed the other man’s expression and laughed. “First time?”</p><p>Syren gulped and chuckled nervously before nodding and grabbing the spare helmet that Henry handed out to him.</p><p>Once seated, Syren quickly put his arms around Henry’s waist in fear that he would fall once Henry starts the engine.</p><p>Henry grinned, feeling more confident now that he’s not the blubbering mess this time between the two of them.</p><p>He revs up the engine and then starts the ride towards the diner, feeling the grip on his waist tighten along the way.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Rein checks the time and sees that it’s an hour till closing. </p><p>“Hey, you can go if you want. I can take it from here and then close the store by myself.” She tells Jericho who looks bored out of his mind.</p><p>He looks up and his face brightens only to sheepishly smile when he realises how he eager he seems to already leave on his first day.</p><p>Rein only rolled her eyes at that. “You can go. I know it’s your first day but you pretty much get the gist of how work goes. One day, I’ll let you handle the store by yourself once I think you’re fully capable of doing so.”</p><p>“Wow. Thank you, I didn’t think you’d put so much trust on me so soon.” Jericho exclaimed.</p><p>Rein walks up to him and gives him a long hug. </p><p>“I know it’s been tough.” She says as she feels him hug her back tightly. <br/>“You feel like you’ve disappointed everyone you love and it doesn’t help with how small the town is with their nonsensical chatter about you and your family’s reputation.”</p><p>They let go and she wipes his face when she sees tears staining his cheeks.</p><p>“Go home and have a good rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rein tells Jericho.</p><p>Jericho nods and quickly grabs his stuff. He heads for front door but before he steps out, he turns to Rein.</p><p>“Thank you for believing in me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rein smiles and nods as she watches him walk away from her place behind the desk.</p><p>Seeing as it seemed like there weren’t gonna be anymore customers for the day, Rein decided that it was okay to start closing the store a little early.</p><p>She goes to the backroom to start making preparations for closing when she hears the bell, indicating someone had walked in.</p><p>Rein sighed and begrudgingly walks out to the front desk and sees a man looking around the store, his face slightly covered by his hoodie.</p><p>“Hello, how can I help you?” She asks in her fake cheery customer service voice.</p><p>The man turns and she realises he’s wearing shades and a mask to cover his mouth. </p><p>Rein stares at him warily before the man speaks.</p><p>“Is there any chance there’s another employee working here? Kid in his twenties?” The man’s smooth voice asks innocently but with a feeling of intent behind his words.</p><p>Rein feels alarms blaring in her head before smiling and shaking her head. “No, I’m just here by myself.”</p><p>“Hmm.” The man nods to himself. “How unfortunate, was really looking forward to meeting him.”</p><p>“May I ask why?” Rein further questions this stranger, buying her enough time to slyly reach out for her phone under the counter. </p><p>The stranger doesn’t notice as he was checking out another plant. “I’d rather not say. It’s a private matter really.”</p><p>Just as Rein was going to text for help, the front door opens and she jumps when she hears the bell ring.</p><p>Hayden walks in and stops when she notices the man. </p><p>The man nods at her and then nodding at Rein, saying his thanks before leaving.</p><p>Rein watches him walk away before slumping down on a nearby chair and breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>Hayden quickly makes her way to the other woman, worried. “Are you okay? Who was that guy?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Rein says. “He just came in here and started asking questions about Jericho and when I asked why, he just rejected my question.”</p><p>Hayden nods at the other woman before looking out the store window again and sees the man long gone. </p><p>She turns to Rein. “Okay. Let’s close up the store and then I’ll walk you home.”</p><p>Rein nods meekly before starting to close up the store and then following Hayden out the door before locking it.</p><p>She sends a quick text to Jericho, asking if he’s home and gets a thumbs up emoji as a reply before pocketing her phone.</p><p>Hayden walks by her side and both of them try to make small talk as they make their way to Rein’s.</p><p>“So how was your first day at Hale’s?” She asks the new bartender. </p><p>Hayden gives her a small smile. “It was fun. The job seems calmer than my other jobs when I was living in the city. Though I’m sad to see Trent go. He reminds me of my dad with the way he talks and represents himself.” She chuckled reminiscing her past.</p><p>Rein smiles, liking this soft side of the other woman.</p><p>“What’s your family like?” She asks Hayden who turns to her with a sad smile on her face.</p><p>“They’re amazing, I miss them a lot.” Hayden sighed.<br/>“They live in the city, so it’s hard to be so far away from them but my brother needs me whether he realises it or not.”</p><p>Rein nods as they continued to walk down the street. “Where’s Henry now?” </p><p>Hayden gives her a sly smile. “He went out with Syren, said that they were going out to grab a bite to eat but that was two hours ago and they didn’t come back to the bar before Trent let me go home for the day.”</p><p>“You mean like a date?” Rein asks making Hayden laugh. </p><p>Hayden stops laughing before sighing again. “My brother isn’t as smooth as he looks. I texted him where he was going and he said a diner out of town.”</p><p>Rein makes a puzzling noice when she realises something. “Wait a minute. The nearest diner is miles away, why go that far?”</p><p>She only receives a shrug in response before the both of them stop in front of her house.</p><p>“Would you like to come in? We can hangout and have dinner together if you’d like?” Rein asks, feeling her heart beating like crazy.</p><p>Hayden turns to her with a smile and a nod as they make their way into the house before deciding on what to eat for dinner.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Henry grins as the waitress puts down two milkshakes on their table.</p><p>He pushes one of them towards Syren before pointing to basket of fries that they share.</p><p>Syren only raises his eyebrows in question. “What?”</p><p>“Dip your fry into the milkshake.” Henry tells the other man, who looks affronted by the suggestion.</p><p>“I sense you mocking me.” Syren tells the other man, who laughs and shook his head in response.</p><p>“I’m not.” Henry tells him earnestly. <br/>“Just go on, try it.” Henry tells Syren as he takes a fry of his own and dipping it into his milkshake before popping it into his mouth.</p><p>Syren shakes his head in response before doing the exact same thing. His eyes go wide open as the milkshake covered fry touches his tastebuds.</p><p>“Oh my god. This is so good.” Syren says as he repeats the action.</p><p>Henry grins back at the man, savouring the moment.</p><p>“What?” Syren asks when he notices the other man staring. “Is there something on my face?”</p><p>Henry chuckled. “No, it’s just nice seeing you laid back for once. Like a normal person.”</p><p>Syren scoffed at that. “I am a normal person.”</p><p>“Normal people don’t wear maroon coloured suits and work in a bar.” Henry points out as he dips another fry into his milkshake.</p><p>Syren chuckles at that. “Well, being from a rather small town, I guess I just thought I should be more professional.” </p><p>At Henry’s pointed look, Syren sighed before explaining.</p><p>“My mom,” Syren starts, “it was her job. It was her whole life before she passed. I just wanted to make her proud by honouring her work.” </p><p>Henry nods in response. “Yeah I get that. I miss my family too. They live in the city and being away from them for so long sucks but I want to make them proud. I’m just glad Hayden’s in my life while I tackle something difficult like this.”</p><p>The two of them sat in silence for a second, almost forgetting the whole reason as to why they were even there.</p><p>Syren breaks the silence. “You didn’t answer my question before when we were in my office.” </p><p>“Oh I apologise, what was the question again?” Henry winced at himself making Syren smile.</p><p>“Why me? Why come to me for help when my dad was already giving you support?” Syren asked.</p><p>Henry takes another fry and dips it into his milkshake and instead of eating it, he starts swirling the fry in the shake.</p><p>“Well, when you revealed that you were his son, I thought it would be a great opportunity to ask someone about the town while maintaining a low profile. I wouldn’t have to worry about making more connections to get work done and to be completely honest, I wanted to get to know you better.”<br/> Henry tells Syren, not looking at the other man as he pops the soggy fry into his mouth.</p><p>Syren stared at Henry and laughed, making the other man turn to him in question.</p><p>Syren merely rolled his eyes before grabbing a napkin and reaching out towards Henry before dabbing the napkin on the corner of the other man’s mouth. “You had a little something something on your face.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Henry chuckled, feeling his face go red. </p><p>Syren shook his head in response. “No, thank you for trusting me and opening up to me about why this case is so important to you.”</p><p>Henry gives him a small smile. “So does this mean, you’re on board with this?”</p><p>“As grim as the subject is, I’ll do my best to help.” Syren tells Henry, reassuringly.</p><p>Henry gives him a wide grin in response. “Alright then partner. I’m looking forward to working with you.”</p><p>They quickly finished up the remainder of their meal when they noticed the sun going down and they had to ride back to Valentine before it gets too dark.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••</p><p>“I’m telling you, putting cheese into the crust is such a brilliant idea. Whoever made that idea up, better have had a raise.” Hayden tells Rein, who stared at the other woman with judgement.</p><p>Rein takes a bite of her own pizza. “I don’t know. I like that the crust is hollow. I don’t have to do extra chewing just to finish my food.”</p><p>Hayden rolled her eyes at that. “That just means you’re boring.” <br/>She laughs when Rein gasps with an insulted “hey!” in response.</p><p>“Whatever at least I don’t inhale my food like an animal.” Rein quips back making the other woman chuckle.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to try harder than that. I grew up in a family with five siblings.” Hayden tells Rein before finishing up her slice.<br/>“If you don’t inhale your food then you don’t eat at all.” </p><p>Rein throws her head back and starts laughing. Hayden grinning back at her.</p><p>“This is fun.” Rein tells Hayden.<br/>“I never really get to just hangout with someone other than Syren and that’s just because we live together.”</p><p>Hayden hums in response. “Being in small town has its cons too huh?”</p><p>Rein nods. “I wasn’t from here actually. My dad one day dropped me off at the Hales’ house before leaving.”</p><p>“I never got to see him again after that. To this day, I still have no clue and Mr Hale won’t tell me the reason why other than the news that my parents apparently had died shortly after.” Rein says quietly.</p><p>Hayden rubs her shoulder in comfort. </p><p>Rein gives her a small smile. “I don’t even remember their faces or their voices. So when you told me about your family, I couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit envious that I didn’t have that growing up.”</p><p>She feels Hayden’s head then lean on her shoulder.<br/>“I don’t think that’s true at all.” Hayden tells Rein.</p><p>“I think you do have a family with The Hales. Hell, you’re even living with Syren and working with Jericho. Even though they’re not related by blood, it doesn’t mean the bond you have with them aren’t as strong or even stronger than the one I have with my family.” Hayden tells Rein reassuringly.</p><p>Rein leans tilts her head to rest on Hayden’s before saying her thanks.</p><p>They stay like that for a few more minutes before she feels Hayden touch her face, wiping pizza grease all over her right cheek.</p><p>“Gross!” Rein yells before scrambling away from Hayden who laughs manically before giving a chase with her greasy fingers.</p><p>She manages to get to the opening of the kitchen before feeling hands grab her waist and lifting her up sending the both of them tumbling down to the floor.</p><p>Rein lands on Hayden, who cushions the blow to the floor with an “oof!” </p><p>Both of them then start to giggle uncontrollably like a bunch of teens having a sleepover.</p><p>They hear the front door of the house open and see Syren walking in with Henry in tow.</p><p>“What do we have here?” Syren says teasingly.</p><p>The two women quickly get up from the floor, still giggling before excusing themselves to the kitchen to wash their hands and face from pizza grease.</p><p>The four of them then exchanged pleasantries and talked about their day before Henry and Hayden decided that it was getting late and they had to leave.</p><p>Rein and Hayden hugged each other and thanked each other for the fun night while Syren and Henry were chatting near Henry’s bike.</p><p>“Thank you for tonight.” Rein tells Hayden, who shrugged in response before pulling her into another hug.</p><p>“I’m just glad we’re able to hangout and I hope as the days go on, we get to know each other a little more.” Hayden says, hinting to Rein about her interest in the other woman.</p><p>Rein nods. “Maybe tomorrow, we can hangout again? We can have lunch during my break or something.” </p><p>“That sounds fantastic. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hayden tells Rein, who blushes.</p><p>The pair then say goodbye to the brother-sister duo as the siblings ride off on Henry’s bike back to the motel before going back in their house to prepare for another day.</p><p>Not realising a shadowy figure watching them in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>